


Любопытство

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: « Аомине/Кагами. Кинк на соски. У Кагами они особо чувствительные, постоянно твердеют, и ему приходится заклеивать их пластырем. Аомине каким-то образом это замечает».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство

Дайки замечает это на третий месяц игры в университетской команде, а когда замечает, то долго не может понять: как? Как он мог пропустить такое?  
Кагами Тайга – двухметровый форвард со стальными бицепсами, сорок шестым размером ноги и густо заросшим темно-рыжими волосами низом живота – оказывается, заклеивает соски.  
Свои маленькие темно-розовые соски.  
Маленькими же кружочками бежевого пластыря, наверняка водоотталкивающего, из тех, что продаются в аккуратных белых коробочках.  
Заклеивает. Соски. Пластырем.  
Соски…  
Потерев переносицу, Дайки едва не проезжает остановку.  
Он заметил это на прошлой неделе , когда, после особо утомительного матча, едва не уснул в душевой, а, выползая в раздевалку, увидел там одного лишь Кагами, делающего… это.  
Делающего такими уверенными, отработанными движениями, что сомнений не осталось: соски Кагами – его давняя проблема.  
Это не было чем-то невероятным, еще в школе Дайки узнал, что некоторые бегуны из кружка легкой атлетики – особенно марафонцы – заклеивают их пластырем или натирают специальными жирными кремами. И не только соски – подмышки, промежность, промазывают даже между пальцами, чтобы не натирало при беге. Но баскетболисты? Что-то новенькое.  
К тому же, Кагами делал это уже после матча. Неужели пошел тренироваться, только-только отыграв четыре тайма? Глупости, даже маньяк от баскетбола Кагами на такое не способен.  
Любопытство жгло не хуже каленого железа.  
И Дайки решился.  
Удобный случай представился буквально на следующей же тренировке – отрабатывали блок-шот, естественно, что играли почти вплотную, толкались до синяков. Поэтому проехаться ладонью по чужой груди оказалось легче легкого, а реакция… Дайки аж застыл от удивления.  
Сначала Кагами вздрогнул, потом поменялся в лице, а затем, прямо в прыжке – изогнулся, уходя от прикосновения.  
Как интересно.  
Дайки попробовал снова. И снова.  
Реакция оказалась все той же, только гуще расцвел лихорадочный румянец на щеках, да импульсивнее стала игра.  
Следующие две недели Дайки целенаправленно шел на сближение – максимально контактная игра: жесткая, грубая, до пронзительного тренерского свистка. И до покрасневших щек Кагами.  
Это начинало походить на какой-то извращенный ритуал: ни тренировки без того, чтобы мазнуть Бакагами по груди, ухмыльнуться, издеваясь, ощущая странное превосходство.  
На то, чтобы выбить Кагами из равновесия, уходит меньше месяца.  
Наконец, они вновь остаются в раздевалке вдвоем, но каждый – со своей целью. Дайки выжидает момент, чтобы подглядеть за интимными манипуляциями, а Кагами – чтобы припереть его к стенке и вытрясти душу.  
– Какого хера, Аомине?! – кричит он ему в лицо, сдавливая горло предплечьем.  
– А что не так? – скалится Дайки, видя, как по чужому лицу снова расползаются неровные пятна густого румянца.  
– Ты чего ко мне пристал? Четыре месяца не был на тренировках, а тут как на работу и постоянно ко мне лезешь! Отъебись уже!  
– Не хочу.  
– Не… что?!  
– Мне нравится. Нравится тебя доставать, – смеется Дайки, видя, как злость в чужих глазах сменяется растерянностью, почти беспомощностью. – Ты смешной, когда смущаешься.  
– Я не…  
– … не смущаешься, когда я трогаю тебя за соски?  
Румянец с лица плавно переползает на шею, а оттуда – в вырез футболки.  
«Скорее всего, у него сейчас красная даже грудь, – думает Дайки. – И соски… Эти его темно-розовые соски под слоем пластыря теперь еще темнее. Наверняка дьявольски чувствительные».  
Дайки подается вперед, и от неожиданности Кагами не успевает остановить его: смуглые ладони ложатся поверх серой тренировочной футболки. Она влажная от пота, а под ней – теплые, упругие мышцы, и чуть жестковатое ощущение пластыря.  
Дайки сжимает пальцы. Из груди Кагами рвется странно высокий звук.  
А потом мир превращается в водоворот из ярких красок, света, теней и взбешенного лица напротив.  
В себя Дайки приходит, лежа на полу,сверху над ним нависает Кагами, он выглядит очень злым, но даже сквозь ярость проступает беспокойство.  
Типичный Кагами Тайга: сначала сделай, а потом подумай. И раскайся.  
Придурок.  
Но Дайки решает воспользоваться ситуацией: кривится, стонет, держится за место удара, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что чертов Бакагами нанес ему повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью.  
– Эй, ты чего? Ты… Я же… Аомине!  
Сильные руки хватают за плечи и буквально вздергивают на ноги. Теперь они так близко, что удержаться просто невозможно, и Дайки толкает Кагами плечом к стене, вышибая из него весь дух, а потом, едва понимая, что делает, ведомый лишь желанием смутить Кагами еще больше – щипает того за соски под нашлепками пластыря.  
– А-а-х… – Кагами бьется затылком об стену и стонет так порнушно и пошло, что ни одной хентайной сейю и не снилось.  
– Ого, а ты горячая штучка, Кагами-кун, – издевается Дайки.  
Кагами мученически кривится, хватает воздух сухими губами, отталкивает с силой. Его лицо по цвету близко к волосам, а руки в каком-то странно беззащитном жесте прикрывают грудь.  
Будто женщина.  
Дайки сглатывает слюну с привкусом крови и чувствует, как теплеет внизу живота. Он никогда не думал, что будет так безобразно тащиться, хватая кого-то за соски. И уж тем более – хватая за соски мужика одной с ним комплекции, с колкой щетиной на подбородке и дурацкими косматыми бровями.  
Дайки облизывает губы, на нижней – трещинка.  
Напряжение, сгустившееся в раздевалке, можно потрогать руками, воздух буквально вибрирует, щекочет кожу и нервы.  
А потом все разом исчезает: Кагами переступает с ноги на ногу, чуть хмурится, но уже не от злости, от замешательства.  
– Так ты... гей?  
Дайки ошарашен этим вопросом, ведь он не…  
– Нет.  
– Тогда чего ко мне прицепился?  
Дайки озадаченно чешет в затылке. И вправду – чего?  
– Не знаю, просто это забавно: ты заклеиваешь соски пластырем и заводишься от каждого прикосновения.  
– Ну… – теперь черед Кагами выглядеть смущенным. – Они просто очень чувствительные, неприятно трутся об одежду, твердеют. Больно. Да и неловко как-то.  
Действительно, неловко.  
– К тому же, я гей, и то, что ты делаешь – очень двусмысленно, в Штатах это бы назвали домогательством, – в какой-то деловой, чисто американской манере говорит Кагами.  
И пока Дайки пытается отойти от шока, Кагами спокойно заканчивает одеваться, складывает вещи в сумку и выходит и раздевалки, буркнув «пока».  
Всю следующую неделю Дайки не показывается на тренировках: валяется на крыше, смотрит на небо и дремлет. В такие моменты ему вспоминается школа, когда все просто и понятно, когда есть баскетбол, много скуки и совсем чуть-чуть – желания схлестнуться с тем Кагами из Сейрин снова.  
Но потом начинаются затяжные дожди и приходится вернуться в помещение. В Тоуо была удобная каморка за спортзалом, куда складывали маты и инвентарь, там было здорово спать под скрип чужих кроссовок и короткие свистки тренера.  
Дайки пытается отыскать что-то подобное здесь, в университетском зале, но вместо кладовки натыкается на Кагами. Тот бегает, будто заведенный, в пустом, полутемном зале, без устали бросает мяч, что-то бормочет себе под нос по-английски.  
– Тренировка же закончилась.  
Кагами вздрагивает, и бросок с центральной линии теряет точность – мяч летит мимо кольца, отскакивает от щита и теряется где-то в полумраке.  
– И что?  
– А ты фанатик, Кагами, – насмешливо тянет Дайки.  
– А ты – лентяй, Аомине.  
Кагами возвращается к тренировке.  
Это почему-то задевает. Дайки снимает мокрый от дождя пиджак, бросает сумку на пол и в секунду перехватывает мяч.  
– Сыграем?  
Кагами прищуривается, неодобрительно хмурится, Дайки кажется, что сейчас он скажет «нет».  
– Сыграем.  
И в этот раз никаких поблажек и экспериментов, Дайки играет, как привык: взрывная стартовая скорость, мгновенные остановки, дриблинг до онемения в запястье, до рыжей полосы вместо мяча.

Он много играл этим летом – уходил с рассветом и возвращался поздней ночью. Не потому, что очень хотел играть, просто стритбол – хороший способ отвлечься от того дерьма, в которое превращается жизнь любого старшеклассника, подавшего заявки на поступление, но еще не получившего ответы.  
Дайки ненавидел волноваться. Дайки любил играть.  
Вот и в этот раз баскетбол разом выбивает из головы всю эту дурь: просто мяч и кольцо, просто паркет под ногами, яркие линии разметки и противник. Не важно, что это за человек, пока он может оказать ему сопротивление.  
Баскетболу нет разницы до цвета кожи, размера кошелька и ориентации.  
Баскетбол – сама жизнь.  
А Дайки сегодня в ударе, даже несмотря на то, что в неудобных брюках и уличных кроссовках, он обыгрывает Кагами и, наконец, делает тот трюк, что подсмотрел недавно в матче всех звезд НБА.  
Кагами останавливается, смотрит на него странным, долгим взглядом.  
– Это же даблпамп… ну ты и ублюдок, Аомине, – говорит он с чувством, и в его голосе слышится откровенное восхищение.  
– Какой есть, – скалится Дайки, вращая мяч на кончиках пальцев.  
Теперь они играют иначе.  
Не так технично, но более агрессивно, почти артистично. Дайки нравится такой стиль, он напоминает ему свободный от заскорузлой техники и никому не нужной тактики стритбол. Только ощущения, только интуиция.  
Кагами все еще медленнее, но уже свободнее, будто отпуская себя, Дайки чувствует странную радость.  
Под кольцом они устраиваются настоящую потасовку. Со стороны наверняка выглядит, как самая настоящая драка, но оба знают, что это не так. Просто другой баскетбол, не тот, к которому привык этот чопорный паркет с его занудными командами.  
Дайки хочет проделать еще один трюк, не из желания похвастаться или утвердить превосходство, а просто потому, что знает: Кагами один из немногих, кто действительно может понять, оценить. И, может быть – противостоять.  
Но все идет не по плану.  
Виной всему чертов дождь, чертова уличная обувь, видимо, он принес с собой воды, подошва едет по гладкому паркету, и Дайки, взмахнув руками, летит на пол. Обычно его координации хватает на то, чтоб смягчить падение или вовсе избежать его, извернувшись, но в это раз все сложнее – сверху придавливает чужой вес, а с таким не до маневров. Встреча затылка с полом неизбежна, но…  
Мягко.  
Дайки удивленно крутит головой, соображает. Они лежат на полу: Кагами всей своей тушей распластался на нем, а еще за ту секунду, что они падали, успел подставить ладонь под его, Дайки, затылок и смягчить удар.  
– Ты должен сказать «спасибо».  
– Только после того, как ты с меня слезешь.  
Дайки садится. Затылок все еще хранит память о прикосновении большой теплой ладони. В голове совсем некстати появляется мысль, что, должно быть, для Кагами это нормально – таким привычным, уверенным жестом хватать кого-то за коротко остриженный затылок и притягивать к себе для поцелуя.  
Дайки вдруг думает, что никогда не целовался с человеком своего роста. И вряд ли когда-нибудь поцелуется, потому что найти в Японии девушку выше ста восьмидесяти – проблематично, а еще хотя бы на полдюжины сантиметров длиннее – просто невозможно.  
Наверное, Кагами в этом плане проще: он играет в баскетбол, сколько себя помнит, и наверняка мог найти себе…  
– Эй, Аомине, ты в порядке? – Кагами присаживается напротив, в его лице беспокойство. – Ты все-таки ударился?  
Дайки раздраженно качает головой, встает и молча уходит.  
Той ночью ему снится, как он отклеивает с сосков Кагами пластырь, а тот стонет протяжно, гортанно – как тогда, в раздевалке. Дайки просыпается с мучительным стояком, мрачно дрочит, стоя на холодном кафельном полу в ванной, смывает сперму с пальцев под проточной водой.  
Отражение в зеркале злее обычного: привычные круги под глазами обозначились четче, а переносица почти болит – так сведены брови. Взгляд цепляется за собственную грудь.  
На секунду Дайки охватывает странное любопытство – да что же в этих чертовых сосках такого? Он трет их, щипает, чуть выкручивает.  
Да, кожа чувствительнее, чем на остальном теле, да, они твердеют, стоит только замерзнуть или возбудится, но чтоб заклеивать?..  
Дайки возвращается в комнату, полшестого утра, еще спать и спать… Но куда там. Баскетбольный мяч привычной тяжестью ложится в руку.  
Игра – лучшее средство от ненужных мыслей.

Даже несмотря на пропуски, из всех первогодок в стартовый состав попадает только Дайки. Наверное, он должен радоваться, видя завистливые и восхищенные взгляды, но ему плевать. Гораздо больше его беспокоит то, что крыша теперь постоянно мокрая, да и холодно уже – спать под открытым небом. Поиски мистической кладовки продолжаются.  
– Йо, Кагами, перетереть надо, – говорит Дайки в один из дней.  
Он ищет место для сна уже две недели, но все безуспешно, поэтому в кои-то веки решает спросить.  
– А ты не охренел, Аомине? Люди сюда учиться и играть приходят, а не дрыхнуть, – качает головой Кагами, выслушав его. Осуждающе?  
– Не будь занудой, я даже во сне пишу тесты лучше, чем ты, – дипломатично отвечает Дайки.  
Кагами хмурится, но потом, будто что-то для себя решив, говорит:  
– Я скажу тебе, где ты можешь дрыхнуть. Но при одном условии.  
– Каком?  
– Ты отвалишь от меня.  
– По рукам.  
– И еще.  
– Чего?  
– Не гадь там, не кроши, не оставляй свои журналы. Не бывай по средам после восьми. И не говори никому.  
– Ээ… хорошо, – кивает Дайки, почти обиженный таким отношением, ведь, в отличие от многих парней из баскетбольной команды, он был достаточно чистоплотным.  
– Отлично, тогда после тренировки. Тренировки, на которой ты присутствуешь.  
Дайки бесит этот неприкрытый шантаж, но жажда получить место, где можно скрыться от людей, сильнее гордости, и он соглашается.  
«Отвалить» оказывается сложнее, чем казалось, потому что кроме Кагами и парочки старшекурсников стоящих игроков на поле нет.  
– Ты Мацуката, да? – говорит Дайки, подходя к центровому стартового состава.  
– Да. А ты первогодка Аомине?  
– Первогодка, который надерет тебе зад, – уточняет Дайки.  
Мацуката хмурит густые брови, скалит неровные зубы и делает остальным знак расступиться. Игра получается круче, чем ожидал Дайки: соперник превосходит его в росте и весе, он явно привык доминировать под кольцом, но…  
– Пиздежа больше, чем дела, – констатирует Дайки.  
Мацуката выглядит так, будто вот-вот набросится на него с кулаками, но тут между ними вырастает Кагами.  
– Простите его, Мацуката-семпай, он на прошлой тренировке головой приложился, до сих пор не оправился.  
Со всех сторон слышатся смешки, Дайки вскипает, теперь он готов бить морды уже двоим, но Кагами хватает его за плечо и буквально силком оттаскивает к краю площадки, кидает бутылку воды.  
– Остынь, Аомине, тебе еще с ним в одной команде играть. А я не сказал ни слова лжи.  
Дайки мрачно пьет воду, вытирает лоб и шею полотенцем. Бросает его в Кагами.  
– Фу, мокрое же!  
– Прям как ты, мокрощелка Кагами, сейчас бы была шикарная драка.  
– Так ты нарывался? – на удивление спокойно спрашивает Кагами.  
– Угу, надо было показать этому Мацукате.  
– И вылететь из стартового состава? Ты такой придурок, Аомине, я вообще удивлен, как ты школу закончил.  
Почему-то становится очень обидно.  
– Знаешь, Бакагами, я вообще-то лучше экзамены сдал, чем ты, – говорит Дайки и, забрав полотенце, висящее на чужом плече, уходит в раздевалку.  
Уже сидя у окна в автобусе, он думает о том, что же сегодня случилось.  
– Хуйня какая-то, – кратко резюмирует Дайки, закрывая глаза.  
И проезжает свою остановку.

Всю следующую неделю ему снятся психоделической красочности сны про баскетбол, пластырь и соски. Наконец, когда градус странностей становится критическим, Дайки не выдерживает.  
– Эй, Кагами, нужно поговорить.  
Они в пустой раздевалке, сегодня играл только второй состав, но тренер обязал Дайки тренироваться вместе с ними – наказывает за прогулы.  
– Я не буду играть с тобой сегодня, – отрезает Кагами, складывая в сумку пакет с кроссовками.  
– Э-э… А чего? Хотя блин, подожди, я не про игру!  
– Я обещал тренеру беречь ноги. Чего надо-то?  
Дайки мнется.  
– В общем, я не могу перестать о них думать.  
– О ком?  
– О них, – Дайки кивает на футболку Кагами. Тот, сообразив,хмурится, опускает взгляд, а потом, сообразив, вспыхивает.  
– Слушай, мы, кажется, уже проехали эту тему, нет?  
– Типа того, – поводит Дайки плечами. Он ненавидит чувствовать себя неловко.  
– Тогда что?  
– Сегодня мне снилось, что Баскетбольная Ассоциация ввела новый стандарт формы – с прорезями на футболке. Чтоб соски не натирало.  
Кагами стоит секунду столбом, а потом закрывает лицо руками и негромко стонет:  
– Слушай, у тебя явно богатая фантазия, но ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения!  
– Имеет.  
– Не имеет!  
– Имеет! – рявкает Дайки и не бьет Кагами коленом в живот только по одной причине – его отвлекают распахнувшиеся двери, в раздевалку заходит смутно знакомый парень из третьего звена.  
– Кроссовки забыл, – бормочет он, явно почувствовав витающее напряжение.  
Дверь закрывается.  
– Это ведь не мои проблемы, верно?  
Дайки скрещивает руки на груди, хмурится. В голову закрадывается подозрение, что вообще-то Кагами прав, но злости от этого меньше не становится.  
– Если я захочу, то будут твои. Я ведь теперь в стартовом составе, забыл? Каждую тренировочную игру буду опекать тебя, а, зная твое слабое место, это проще простого. Как думаешь, долго тренер будет терпеть игрока, у которого ноги подкашиваются, стоит только помять ему сиськи?  
Кагами выглядит смущенным и взбешенным одновременно –занятное зрелище.  
– И чего ты хочешь? – в вопросе звучит вызов и угроза.  
Дайки и сам не знает, чего хочет, но попробовать, чтобы определиться, стоит.  
– Снимай футболку.  
– А ты точно не гей? – вдруг спрашивает Кагами, но послушно стягивает через голову толстовку вместе с футболкой. – Повторюсь: это похоже на сексуальное домогательство.  
Дайки уже не уверен в традиционности своей ориентации, последние пару месяцев основательно расшатали его картину мира и мнение о собственной сексуальности.  
Он подходит ближе. Кожа у Кагами с отчетливым розоватым оттенком, грудь – в жесткой поросли темных волосков. И соски заклеены все тем же бежевым пластырем.  
– Аомине, – вдруг как-то особенно мягко говорит Кагами. – Ты интересуешься мужскими сосками, я считаю своим долгом напомнить: назад дороги уже не будет.  
Дайки сглатывает, поднимает руку и подцепляет кончиками пальцев пластырь.  
Кагами вздрагивает, будто от боли, его дыхание учащается, и грудная клетка начинает вздыматься часто, мощно, будто кузнечные меха.  
А соски все те же, какими запомнились – яркие, напряженные, будто болезненно натертые.  
– Не трогай, – предупреждает его Кагами низким, вибрирующим голосом.  
– А то что?  
– А то я решу, что ты хочешь большего. Это моя эрогенная зона.  
И вот тут-то Дайки понимает, что попал. И что той «дороги назад», о которой его предупреждал Кагами, уже давно нет.  
Нет с той самой секунды, как Дайки узнал об этой маленькой интимной тайне.  
На ощупь чертовы соски оказываются совершенно обычными, такими же, как и у самого Дайки, но вот реакция Кагами… Он выглядит так, будто собирается кончить: на лбу испарина, ресницы дрожат.  
И это опьяняет странным ощущением власти. Упрямый, твердый, напористый Кагами Тайга, пожалуй, единственный, кто когда-либо мог быть ему соперником, сейчас – девчонка с влажными губами и хриплыми, гортанными стонами на выдохе.  
Дайки пропускает горошину соска меж пальцев, резким движением отклеивает другой пластырь. Кагами дергается, отступает назад и оказывается у стенки.  
Теперь они в маленьком закутке между шкафчиками: не сбежать. Изнутри поднимается горячая волна хищного азарта.  
– А что, если их намочить?  
Дайки облизывает пальцы и оставляет влажный, быстро высыхающий след на чужой груди. Кагами покрывается гусиной кожей, смотрит огромными глазами. Он вспотел, как во время игры, челка слиплась влажными прядями.  
– А если потянуть?  
Наверняка это больно – лицо искажается, смешные брови выламываются в страдальческой гримасе.  
Интересно.  
– А что?..  
Но Дайки не договаривает, опускается ниже и берет сосок в рот, прихватывает зубами, дразнит языком, лижет, посасывает, ласкает, будто это грудь девчонки.  
И только по крупной дрожи и сорванному выдоху вдруг понимает: Кагами кончил.  
От одного лишь этого… кончил.  
Дайки чувствует слабый отголосок стыда – он только что слюнявил грудь другому мужику, кто бы мог подумать!.. Но гораздо сильнее другое – сладкое, пряное напряжение в паху. И ощущение жесткого бедра, вклинившегося между ног.  
Кагами вдруг разом подбирается: вот он растекается у стенки с похабно торчащими алыми сосками и блаженным лицом, а вот вдруг хищно улыбается, берет Дайки за шкирняк и дергает, разом меняя их местами. Теперь уже Дайки прижат к стене сильным телом, теперь уже он плохо соображает от тумана в голове и пульсирующей тяжести в паху.  
– Отдрочи мне, – шепчет Дайки, будто в бреду, все кажется ненастоящим, он знает – ему это снится.  
Снится, как Кагами расстегивает на нем брюки и приспускает вместе с бельем, снится, как облизывает широкую ладонь и опускает вниз, сжимая крепко, надежно, так, как ни одна девушка.  
И пальцы у него совсем не девчачьи – сильные, цепкие, мозолистые от бесконечного дриблинга, отжиманий и подтягиваний. Пальцы… Виртуозные.  
Кагами дрочит ему так, что хочется кричать в голос, поэтому Дайки утыкается лицом в сильное, солоноватое плечо, прикусывает кожу над ключицей и давит, давит этот утробный, рвущийся из самой глубины стон.  
– Нравится? – обжигает его шепотом Кагами. – Еще как нравится… А так?  
Дайки вздрагивает, когда жесткая рука касается его поясницы и скользит ниже, до боли сжимая ягодицы. Нет, это совсем не то, чего он хотел!..  
– Нра-авится, – отвечает за него Кагами и делает рукой на члене что-то невообразимое.  
Дайки думает, что сейчас упадет – колени будто рассыпались хрупким фарфором, а мышцы, его надежные, тренированные мышцы – словно клубничное желе. И мысли – все как одна – в паху, на острие, там, где он весь во власти чужой руки.  
Когда между ягодицами скользят шершавые пальцы, и горячие подушечки оглаживают промежность и вход, Дайки спускает, вцепляясь зубами в гладкую золотистую кожу сильного плеча.  
Жесткие пальцы, влажные и скользкие от спермы, не касаются головки, просто сжимают ствол, чуть надавливая. И это так приятно, что оргазм словно растягивается, не обрываясь резко, как обычно, а растекается сладкой слабостью по всему телу.  
Когда к Дайки возвращается способность соображать, он обнаруживает себя повисшим на Кагами со спущенными штанами и обслюнявившим ему шею.  
– Ты как?  
Дайки сглатывает, упирается лопатками в стену, в голове бьется только один вопрос: что это было?  
Кагами, будто читая его мысли, отстраняется. Дайки замечает, что уделал спермой не только его ладонь, но и штаны.  
Скрипит кран, тонкой струйкой льется вода, Кагами моет руки, вытирает их бумажными полотенцами, кидает пару штук Дайки.  
Член болезненно чувствительный, Дайки морщится, стирая остатки спермы, натягивает штаны. Вспоминает, что, помимо дрочки, второй рукой Кагами залез ему между ягодиц и… Ну твою же мать! Экспериментатор херов, сны его, понимаете, достали, и любопытство разобрало…  
– Дайки… – это первый раз, когда Кагами называет его по имени.  
Дайки переступает с ноги на ногу, отчего-то не решаясь смотреть Кагами в глаза. С ним такое впервые.  
Кагами закрывает кран, подхватывает со скамьи сумку, поднимает с пола ком из своей толстовки и футболки. От резкого звука Дайки приходит в себя – это захлопывается дверь раздевалки.

Следующие четыре тренировки Дайки пропускает: спит в читальном зале библиотеки, играет в гонки на телефоне в кафетерии, просто уезжает домой, где рубится в видеоигры, дрочит, смотрит сериалы и болтает с Сацуки по телефону.  
Перед пятой тренировкой его ловит Кагами – дожидается у выхода из лекционного зала, прислонившись спиной к стене и с кем-то увлеченно переписываясь по телефону.  
– Куроко передает тебе привет, – не поднимая глаз, говорит Кагами.  
– Угу.  
– И тренер хочет видеть тебя сегодня, у вас через две недели игра.  
– Угу.  
– Эй, Аомине, ты меня слышишь?  
– Слышу.  
Кагами хмурится, но идет рядом, явно намереваясь сопроводить его до спортзала. И от этой близости как-то… неуютно.  
Дайки прибавляет шаг, чтобы увеличить между ними расстояние, однако в раздевалке им все равно приходится разместиться в соседних шкафчиках – все остальные заняты, народу столько, что сразу становится ясно: тренер на сегодня приготовил что-то особенное.  
Футболку Кагами переодевает, отвернувшись к шкафчику, но никто не обращает на него внимания. Никто. Кроме Дайки.  
В паху вновь становится жарко, так что переодеваться тоже приходится, отвернувшись, чтобы не светить намечающимся стояком.  
Судя по неровным пятнам на щеках Кагами, он тоже думает о произошедшем.  
Но все неуютные мысли быстро выбиваются тренерским свистком и бескомпромиссным заявлением: «вам слишком легко живется, раз вы пропускаете занятия по ОФП, поэтому сегодня бежим пятнадцать километров».  
Дайки пожимает плечами: «пятнашка» – неприятно, но с его выносливостью вполне себе терпимо.  
Тренер замечает его движение и усмехается:  
– Вы не дослушали. Стартовый состав берет жилеты с утяжелителями. Нет, не зеленые, а рыжие.  
Оранжевые жилеты – плюс четырнадцать килограммов. Дайки вжикает молнией, затягивает ремни и испытывает острый приступ ненависти к миру.  
– Выходим на старт, дамочки, хватит возиться с нарядами! – несется им в спину довольный голос тренера.  
Когда тренировка заканчивается, Дайки первым делом сбрасывает жилет – тот с глухим стуком падает на пол, затем – стягивает прилипшую к телу майку и выжимает ее.  
Кагами выглядит не таким уставшим, но то и дело, будто невзначай, прижимает руки к груди. Дайки приглядывается и понимает, что пластыри не выдержали интенсивности нагрузки и отклеились.  
Он давит ухмылку и наслаждается тем, как решимость и мужество борются в чужом лице с откровенным страданием и явной неловкостью.  
Интересно, у него встал?  
Судя по тому, с какой гримасой Кагами делает прыжки через линию и челночный бег – да.  
Дайки ловит его на выходе из раздевалки:  
– Ты обещал мне показать кладовку.  
Кагами вздыхает.  
– Пошли.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, они идут не в сторону зала, а на улицу, в соседний корпус, где расположено додзе кендоистов.  
– Тс-с, – предупреждает его Кагами, прижимая палец к губам.  
Они проходят мимо приоткрытых дверей, откуда доносятся голоса и ритмичные звуки ударов, поднимаются по лестнице и оказываются у самой крыши.  
Это не кладовка, но очень, очень маленький зал, с полами, выстланными татами и подставкой с дюжиной пыльных синаев.  
– Ого! – Дайки разувается и выбегает на центр комнаты, с удовольствием ощущая ступнями фактуру татами. – Как ты нашел это место?  
Кагами пожимает плечами и что-то бурчит про своего знакомого. Судя по тому, как он себя ведет, это был не просто знакомый. Дайки вдруг охватывает любопытство, но он не задает вопроса, готового сорваться с губ.  
Вместо этого он выхватывает один из синаев – рукоять меча удобно ложится в руку, – встает в стойку. Усталость от тренировки словно испаряется, мышцы поют.  
– Сразимся?  
Кагами с готовностью соглашается.  
Почти четверть часа они носятся по залу и колотят друг друга бамбуковыми мечами, завтра их ноги и руки будут фиолетовыми от синяков, но это будет завтра, а пока – только азарт и детское желание оказаться лучше и в этом.  
Наконец, когда Кагами теряет бдительность, Дайки бьет его под коленями, роняет и прижимает острие синая к ямке на шее. Наклоняется.  
– Сдаешься?  
– Иди ты!  
Дайки усиливает давление, острый выступ кадыка дергается, но в глазах все то же упрямство.  
– Никогда, – хрипит Кагами.  
И в этот момент Дайки понимает кое-что важное: если кто из них сейчас и сдастся, то только он сам.  
Потому что чертов Бакагами лежит на спине, обманчиво расслабленный, большой, горячий, как печка, с капельками пота под челкой, с запахом силы, который просто невозможно не почувствовать…  
Дайки едва успевает понять, что произошло, просто вдруг, в секунду, меч вырывают из его рук, а они с Кагами меняются местам – теперь уже он сам лежит на татами, придавленный чужим телом.  
– Ты ведь этого хотел, Дайки? – вдруг шепчет Кагами. – Все ходил вокруг да около, любопытный, как кошка. Тронешь лапой и в угол, а потом опять все ближе и ближе… Для тебя все – игра.  
Дайки хочется расхохотаться ему в лицо, сказать что-то едкое, злое, чтобы пробрало до самого нутра, оттолкнуть… Но разве Кагами оттолкнешь?  
Слишком силен. Во всех смыслах.  
И Дайки решается.  
– Этого.  
Кагами кажется удивленным, когда их губы встречаются, первую секунду его рот неподатлив, но потом раскрывается навстречу поцелую: мягкий, горячий, совсем не такой, как во снах Дайки – в нем нет жесткости, но какая-то обволакивающая, растворяющая в себе властная нежность.  
И жар сильного тела на контрасте, и жесткость щетины на упрямом подбородке.  
У Дайки были девушки, и ему казалось, что он уже перепробовал все: медленные поцелуи, быстрые, глубокие, почти до гланд и едва-едва ощутимые, полные стыдливости, приятные и не очень, сухие и слюнявые, но так…  
Так его еще не целовали.  
Дайки привык целовать сам – увлекать, вести за собой, задавать темп, диктовать условия. Но Кагами, кажется, плевать хотел на все его привычки.  
Он целует его так, будто хочет забрать душу, но что самое страшное – Дайки близок к тому, чтобы отдать ее.  
– Я сейчас кончу.  
– Я тоже, – шепчет Кагами, глядя на него черными, совершенно сумасшедшими глазами.  
Дайки думает, что, если он не кончит прямо сейчас, то рехнется.  
Кагами понимает без слов, будто на паркете – их взаимодействие интуитивно. Он чуть отстраняется, расстегивает брюки Дайки, помогает стащить их, задирает широкую майку, и та собирается гармошкой у подмышек. Дайки поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть.  
Голый. В додзе. На прохладном татами. А сверху нависает Кагами Тайга – двухметровый парень из его команды по баскетболу.  
Определенно, студенчество меняет людей.  
Дайки всегда чувствовал себя уверенно, обнажаясь перед девушкам, но сейчас все иначе: Кагами Тайга, очевидно, последний, кого бы он мог впечатлить мышцами и ростом. И от этого почти неуютно, но Дайки лишь ухмыляется шире, подцепляет пряжку чужого ремня.  
– Раздевайся.  
Наверное, есть в его голосе что-то такое, отчего пальцы Кагами подрагивают, когда тот берется за свой ремень.  
Дайки и самого трясет, не то от нервов, не то от возбуждения.  
– Черт, заело, – бормочет Кагами, садясь на пятки и возясь с ширинкой, побеждает, снимает джинсы.  
Остается в одних лишь узких боксерах.  
Последний Рубикон, не считая футболки и пластыря на сосках.  
Кагами стягивает белье к щиколоткам, переступает. Дайки впервые видит чужой член в такой близости – душевые и раздевалки не в счет – у Кагами стоит так, что на головке проступила капля.  
Любопытство. И легкая паника.  
Дайки ловит себя на мелкой, трусливой мыслишке сказать «стоп», отмотать все назад. Кагами словно чувствует это – замирает диким зверем, застывает напряженный, такой естественный в своей наготе, будто никогда и не носил глупых человеческих тряпок.  
– Дайки.  
Это второй раз.  
Кагами стягивает футболку через голову, на боку – красная отметина от удара синаем, завтра зацветет. Наверное, у самого Дайки такие же, только не видно, он же смуглый.  
Нелепые кусочки пластыря летят на татами, и теперь остается лишь шумное, одно на двоих дыхание и объятие-борьба, сначала стоя, потом – на полу.  
Дайки сверху. Сверху Кагами.  
И кружится голова.  
Дайки садится на твердый от проступивших мышц живот Кагами, елозит, когда ягодицы колют жесткие волоски. С ужасом чувствует, как горячая, мокрая плоть проезжается меж его ягодиц, весь поджимается от стыда и восторга.  
Кагами не двигается, только смотрит огромными, черными глазами и дышит тяжело, касается ладонями бедер Дайки, не принуждая, не подчиняя, словно давая право выбора.  
И Дайки выбирает – чуть сдвигается вверх, как и в прошлый раз облизывает пальцы, трет чужие соски, грубо, почти царапая мозолистыми пальцами, а потом втягивает один в рот, сосет, ласкает. И можно сделать то, чего хотелось так давно: податься вперед, проехаться членом по напряженному соску, обвести темное полукружье, чуть оттянуть края щели на головке пальцами и потереться о твердую горошину.  
Трахнуть свой член чужим соском.  
Он точно поехавший.  
Хочется смеяться, но Кагами выгибается, почти встает на лопатки: рот приоткрыт, глаза влажно блестят, его почти трясет.  
– Я кончу, если ты…  
Дайки заводит руку за спину, сжимает шелковистый ствол у основания.  
– Умножай в уме, думай об Англии.  
Кагами хватает его за плечи, притягивает, буквально укладывая на себя. А потом перекатывается, будто они борются в партере – наваливается всем весом, тяжелый, горячий, смотрит так отчаянно, будто готов ко всему.  
Но не к тому, что Дайки вдруг разведет ноги и почти коснется коленями пола.  
У него всегда была отличная растяжка.  
И теперь член к члену – влага размазывается, жесткость коротких волос, судорожный выдох и толчки, совсем робкие, словно приноравливаясь, но затем все быстрее.  
Дайки закрывает глаза, цепляется за влажную спину так, будто боится упасть и разбиться. Он лежит под Кагами с раздвинутыми ногами, а тот скользит сверху, будто трахает, будто его член уже в Дайки, там, где лишь намеком, вскользь были его пальцы.  
Сказал бы кто об этом еще полгода назад – лишился бы зубов.  
А тут Дайки сам – сам подается, сам выгибается, чтобы прижаться плотней, стискивает пальцами чужие ягодицы, скрещивает капкан ног, подстегивает.  
И в голове звенящая пустота, тело охватывает сладким зудом, пряный жар гнездится в паху, разливается по телу: кончики пальцев, ступни… Кагами дышит ему в ухо, шумно, влажно, изнутри поднимается жар – настоящее пламя.  
Трение до боли, все быстрее и быстрее… Недостаточно!  
Дайки протискивает руку между их телами, обхватывает оба члена. Теперь лучше.  
– Дайки, я…  
Но Дайки уже не слышит – весь мир сузился до сладкого трения внизу, до белой вспышки под закрытыми веками. Дайки кончает, теперь между ними влажно, члены скользят в теплой, почти горячей сперме, Кагами кончает буквально через пару секунд – их стоны сливаются.  
Дайки мокрый от пота, весь в пыли и смеси из чужой и своей спермы. Наверное, ему должно быть мерзко. Но что за чушь – ему так хорошо, как не было еще ни с кем и никогда.  
Теплая тяжесть – будто одеяло из живой плоти. Можно услышать биение сердца, чуть хриплое дыхание. Приятно.  
Слабость.  
Кагами приподнимается на руках, валится рядом. Влажный, расслабленный, ленивый.  
Дайки закрывает глаза.  
У него был секс с Кагами Тайгой. Лучший секс в его жизни – все внутри будто расщепило на атомы и было создано вновь. Он тот же. Но совсем иной.  
Дайки поворачивает голову – Кагами спит, закинув руки за голову, от него терпко пахнет потом, а в подмышках виднеются колкие точки щетины. Странно, но отвращения так и не возникает, зато одолевает сонливость.  
Дайки придвигается к Кагами так, чтобы греть спину о чужой бок, комкает джинсы, подкладывает их под голову. Он подремлет совсем немного, всего минуту…  
И эту минуту видит странный сон: будто они играют в баскетбол, кругом ревут трибуны, пахнет резиной, жженым сахаром и жаждой стать лучшим. А потом игра вдруг останавливается. И в ярком свете ламп, на фоне застывших лиц и смазанных фигур других игроков к нему подходит Кагами. Спокойный, как тысяча Будд, покрытый влагой, в мокрой майке.  
– Дайки.  
– Тайга.  
Это первый раз, когда он называет Кагами по имени.  
Когда Дайки просыпается, за окном уже темно, комната освещается только рыжим светом уличных фонарей, а из додзе внизу – ни звука. Полдесятого, они проспали три часа.  
– Кагами, – отчего-то шепотом говорит Дайки.  
Тот ворочается, меняет позу, но не просыпается. На его лице отпечатался рельеф татами, а смешные, слишком длинные волосины на бровях встали дыбом.  
– Нас застукали.  
– Что?!  
Кагами выглядит так, будто собирается сигануть в окно, прикрывает пах подвернувшейся майкой, бешено крутит головой.  
– Я шучу, просто хотел разбудить тебя.  
Кагами выдыхает протяжно, прикрывает на секунду глаза, а потом отвешивает Дайки смачный подзатыльник. Завязывается короткая потасовка, и только когда они катятся по полу, и Дайки чувствует жесткость чужих лобковых волос у себя на бедре, приходит неловкость.  
Они голые. И они кончили недавно.  
– Слезь с меня.  
Кагами тоже выглядит смущенным и поспешно отодвигается.  
Его соски вызывающе торчат, член потемнел, чуть приподнялся. Как же мало нужно этому Бакагами, чтобы…  
– Слушай, а твои соски, они…  
– Настоящий кошмар, – говорит Кагами, роясь в сумке. – Раньше еще ничего, терпимо, но в выпускном классе, думал, рехнусь.  
Кагами достает из бокового кармана пачку влажных салфеток, открывает, и по комнате плывет резковатый запах отдушки. Он кидает парочку Дайки.  
Дежавю.  
Оттирать смесь чужой и собственной спермы с живота неловко. Делать это, когда рядом тем же самым занимается Кагами – неловко вдвойне.  
Задумавшись, Дайки вырывает пару склеенных волосков, морщится.  
– Держи еще, – Кагами дает ему всю пачку.  
Они одеваются, Дайки с удивлением замечает, что в белых пятнах даже его штаны. И как только долетело?  
– Это мои.  
Кагами, балансирующий на одной ноге и пытающийся надеть носок, непонимающе хмурится.  
– Носки, говорю, мои. Видишь, найковская эмблема на боку.  
– Зануда, – фыркает Кагами и поднимает с пола другие носки, осматривает их и только потом надевает.  
– Ты и так мне все шмотки обгадил, – оттирая белые брызги со штанины, говорит Дайки. – Еще бы и в носках моих ушел, вообще заебись.  
– Не только шмотки, – вдруг смеется Кагами.  
Дайки каменеет. Он одет, а значит, у него где-то на?..  
– Вот тут, – Кагами слюнявит палец и касается им подбородка Дайки.  
– Это была?..  
– Да, сперма. Твоя. Или моя. – А потом он с самым невинным видом отправляет палец в рот.  
– Ты просто…  
– … гей?  
Дайки понимает, что это бесполезно, но не спорит, потому что Кагами достает этисвои кругленькие пластыри.  
– Слушай, а можно я?..  
– Что?  
– Заклею их.  
– Это слишком.  
– Серьезно? Ты только что слизнул каплю спермы, стертую у меня с подбородка! Просто дай мне это сделать.  
Кагами неохотно отдает ему пластыри, Дайки подходит вплотную, задирает футболку.  
Кагами был прав: слишком интимно.  
И чертовски заводит.  
– У меня больше нет салфеток. Ни сухих, ни влажных, – хриплым голосом говорит Кагами.  
Дайки не смотрит ему в лицо, достаточно видеть бугор на ширинке и острые пики темных сосков. Он представляет, как чужая сперма толчками льется ему на живот. Или в руку. Или на лицо.  
Или в рот. Тогда и салфетки точно не понадобятся.  
Или… Дайки решительно встряхивает головой: нет, он еще не настолько гей, чтобы думать об этом. Точнее, он вообще не гей, просто Кагами – гребаное наваждение, вот и лезет в голову всякое.  
– Ну?  
Только сейчас Дайки понимает, что изрядно завис, держа в руках пластыри, а Кагами смотрит на него уже без смущения, но как-то... Иначе.  
Дайки осторожно отклеивает от бежевых кружочков белые бумажки, пальцы подрагивают, ладони вдруг отчего-то влажные. Он прижимает одну руку к груди Кагами, под ладонью отчетливо ощущаются жесткие волоски, горячая кожа, твердые мускулы…  
– Не тяни.  
Дайки сглатывает и осторожно прилепляет пластырь, надавливает на него указательным пальцем, чуть массирует. Кагами шумно втягивает воздух, его ноздри раздуваются, словно у загнанной лошади, глаза блестят. Дайки нравится эта реакция, второй пластырь он клеит медленно, давит сильнее и дольше.  
У Кагами стоит. Как и у самого Дайки.  
Второй пластырь не хочет ложиться ровно – подгибается с краю, слипается, приходится доставать новый. Кагами стоически терпит, стиснув зубы так, что проступают желваки. Наконец, ему удается сделать все правильно, и Дайки на всякий случай делает несколько шагов назад.  
Да, так лучше – чужой запах не кружит голову, можно несколько раз с силой моргнуть и собраться с мыслями. Они ведь не могут, как кролики, в конце концов, уже поздно и… Какие жалкие отговорки.  
Взгляд Кагами кажется голодным, темным, почти испытующим.  
А в следующую секунду у них синхронно урчит в животах, да так, что слышно, наверное, и на первом этаже. Это развеивает сгустившееся напряжение, оба облегченно смеются.  
Дайки поглаживает себя по животу, он не ел целый день и сейчас бы запросто опустошил всю забегаловку с бургерами и жареной картошкой. Кагами, судя по всему, думает так же.  
– А как отсюда выбираться? Наверняка все закрыто уже.  
– Не все.  
Кагами подходит к окну и открывает верхнюю часть, она достаточно велика, чтобы люди их комплекции с трудом, но могли пролезть.  
– Будем прыгать?  
– Зачем? Там пожарная лестница есть.  
Первым лезет Кагами, судя по тому, как уверенно и быстро он проделывает путь, ему не впервой выбираться отсюда. У Дайки уходит больше времени, но, в конце концов, они благополучно оказываются во внутреннем дворике. Кругом ни души, только светят фонари, да гудит вдали автострада.  
– Надеюсь, нас не засекли камеры.  
– Даже если и засекли, вряд ли лучших баскетболистов отчислят из-за такой фигни.  
Кагами смотрит на него в упор странным взглядом, и только теперь Дайки понимает, что сказал. Лучших – не лучшего.  
– Возле станции кафешка-круглосутка, делают приличные стейки, – говорит Кагами нарочито небрежным тоном.  
– Это что, типа свидание? – с подозрением спрашивает Дайки.  
– Пф-ф, – Кагами закидывает сумку через плечо и неспешно идет в сторону выхода с территории университета. – Я просто хочу есть.  
Дайки размышляет несколько долгих секунд, он вдруг понимает, что, согласись он сейчас, назавтра уже не получится сделать вид, будто ничего не было, не получится забыть и… Желудок вновь напоминает о себе урчанием.  
– А, кроме стейков, там что-нибудь есть? – спрашивает Дайки, догоняя Кагами.  
– Есть сонные официантки, чудовищные помои, выдаваемые за кофе, и неплохие крылышки. Не KFC, конечно, но для Японии сойдет.  
Дайки возвращает Кагами подзатыльник и уходит от ответной любезности.  
Они останавливаются у многолюдного перекрестка, вечерняя толпа обтекает их со всех сторон, но совсем не мешает – они возвышаются над ней, будто деревья над травой.  
– А на свидание я приглашу тебя в место поприличнее, – вдруг говорит Кагами совершенно обыденным тоном.  
– Куда? В свой американский фаст-фуд с цыплятами?  
– Ну почему так сразу, – улыбается Кагами. – К себе домой, я хорошо готовлю, тебе понравится.  
Дайки делает вид, что его очень заинтересовала реклама на другой стороне улицы.  
– Хорошо, Кагами.  
– Тайга.  
Их взгляды встречаются, колыхание толпы смазывается в неразличимый фон, шум голосов, звуки машин и шагов – все стихает.  
– Хорошо, Тайга.  
Светофор загорается зеленым.  
Они делают шаг вперед.


End file.
